survivors
by Ellenpie101
Summary: A zombie apocalypse has come upon south park and it's up to craig and his gang of friends to survive for as long as possible in hopes it will end


hey uhh this is my first story on here i hope you guys like it these characters do not belong to me they belong to the writers of south park~E

Craig sat on the couch with Tweek watching Red Racer and eating some chips when he heard blood curdling screams from outside "GAH C-CRAIG WHAT WAS THAT" Tweek said twitching "I'll go check it out" Craig said kinda worried he paused the tv and went to check it out from the window what he saw was someone eating someone in the middle of the street "WHAT THE FUCK"Craig yelled he stumbled backward and fell Tweek jumped off the couch "W-Gah WHAT IS IT" Tweek said now scared "I don't know...something fucked up" Craig got up and ran up the stairs into Trisha's room "GET UP" he shook her up Trisha woke up "What do you want" Trisha said flipping him off "Somethings going on and I don't know what it is right now but we need to go we're going to the basement"Craig said in a hurry "Nope" and turned her back to him ignoring him Craig didn't have time for this so he just took her arm and pulled her out of bed and dragged her downstairs "ok tweek and trisha grab as much food as you can and bring it down in the basement I have a feeling this is going to last a while" Craig has seen a lot of zombie movies and shows to know what was going on

all of a sudden a frantic knock was heard "ill get it" trisha said walking to the door "NO DON'T-"craig said going after her but when she opened the door it was just Butters who seemed out of breath and was crying "sorry to be a bother but I was at the park and me and my folks where walking home a-and they ate them and I just ran and knocked on the first door I seen" Butters said in-between sobs walking in crying "I think I know what's going on...A zombie apocalypse I've seen enough of those movies to know it" Craig said stuffing food in a bag Tweek heard what he said and started having a panic attack "OH GOD W-WHAT IF WE DON'T MAKE IT"Tweek said twitching violently Craig went over to him "we are going to make it" Craig put his hand on his shoulder making Tweek feel a little better "ok me and Butters will get weapons you guys bring the food to the basement" Craig said running up the stairs with Butters following wiping his tears away Trisha rolled her eyes still not believing him thinking it was of their dumb games but she still went along with it Craig ran to his room and saw stripe and picked him up along with his food and a portable cage which he put in a bag and just held stripe for now he got one of his baseball bats and ran to his parents room where he knew his dad had a BB gun which might be useful he found it and looked for the ammo which he found in his dads dresser after that he couldn't carry anyth'ing else he looked for Butters who couldn't find anything "you couldn't find anything!" Craig said kinda irritated "no a-all the knives are downstairs" Butters said almost crying again, he hated being yelled at "ok whatever we're done up here anyway cmon" Craig ran down the stairs and into the basement while Butters went to the kitchen for a knife and went down with them closing the door and locking it

Craig sat the bag with strips stuff on the ground and set up his cage and put him in it after that he went over to everybody else "ok so let's go over what we have right now and we'll leave in the morning" Trisha sighed in annoyance now they where locked in and the only person who had the key was Craig, Craig put the weapons on the table "Ok so we have a baseball bat and a bb gun and a knife..." Craig said listing off the stuff he saw "This is not a lot but it should do for now" Craig gave himself the baseball bat Tweek the gun and Butters the knife "What about me" Trisha called out from behind Craig "We couldn't find enough stuff for all of us we'll find you something later on" Craig said walking over to the bags of food and looking over that "Cmon its not fair if your making me play this game with you guys then I want a weapon to or I'll tell dad you got his bb gun out" Trisha said smirking "Trisha this isn't a game I really do think this is the zombie apocalypse" Craig said in his monotone voice "shut up nothing is going on" Trisha said rolling her eyes "I saw someone eat another person even Butters saw it happen "Really?" Trisha turned to faced Butters "Yeah they were laying there and my parents when to check on them and they just leaped up and bit them and started tearing them apart" Butters said reliving the traumatic moment Craig walked around while Butters and Trisha Were talking and found a radio "Guys I found a radio" Craig said bring it out to where they where and turned it on to a news channel "This is just in Zombies have taken over the local military base in the Colorado area please be safe and have mercy on your souls" the radio then fuzzed out into white noise leaving the group speechless Tweek started pulling at his hair pulling it falling to the floor crying "M-my parents oh god" Craig went to console him "We don't know that for sure yet" Craig said rubbing his back "Bu-but we don't know they aren't I-I have to go see" Tweek said starting to get up "We can check in the morning lets get some sleep and start out tomorrow" Craig said still rubbing his back "O-Ok" Tweek settled down and starting playing with his fingers to try to focus on something ealse Trisha made a palte on the ground for herself and went to bed the next person to turn in was Butters then Tweek and Craig who shared one together Craig didn't sleep he could only think about his parents and where they where right now hopefuly safe someplace he drifted off to sleep

{The next day}

Craig woke up to Trisha shaking him he slowly opened his eyes and let his vision focus "W-Whats going on" Craig said yawning "I hear something outside" Trisha said pointing to a small window Craig got up and looked out the small window and saw some feet "We'll be ok we're inside" Craig said brushing it off he went over to stripes cage and started to put his stuff in the bag and gave Trisha stripe "Can you put him in your pocket" Craig said as he was putting his food up too after that he woke up the other two and told them to pack he found two backpacks for them to put their stuff in and went back up to the living room


End file.
